Blog użytkownika:ArcherofForestRiver/Heart of Dragon-Chapter Four
4.Witch Hunting -Jak to nie wiadomo gdzie jest?!-wrzasnęła Merida. -Dostał zadanie, miał zbadać Park Przemysłowy, widziano tam podobno jakieś zbłąkane nimfy, czy inne gnomy. No normalnie, nie odbiera, w domu go nie ma, nie wiemy co się dzieje!-odpowiedział również poddenerwowany Julek. -Dobra,ludzie, nie wpadnijmy w panikę!-Kristoff miał szczerze dosyć tej nerwowej atmosfery w jego samochodzie.-Spokojnie... -Spokojnie?!-powtórzyła Merida- Spokojnie?! Może jeszcze co, pojedźmy się wychillować na kebaba i zapomnimy o całej sprawie?-ze złości walnęła pięścią w oparcie przedniego siedzenia, które i tak było obszarpane.-Tu chodzi o naszego przyjaciela! -Wyobraź sobie, że zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę.-wycedził Julek. -"Zadziwiające,tak to sobie skaczą do gardeł, a teraz o mało co się nie popłacze"-pomyślał. -W ogóle kto mu powiedział, że ma iść tam sam?-zapytała już spokojniejszym tonem. -North kazał wziąć mu jakąś eskortę, ale znasz Jacka.-wyjaśnił Kristoff.-Wolał zgrywać bohatera. -Skończony idiota.-syknęła.-Iść sam na Park Przemysłowy?! Przecież nigdy nie wiadomo co siedzi w tych cholernych, blaszanych rurach! -Ty byś postąpiła tak samo.-zauważył Julek. -Zamknij się, Szczerbiec. Z leśnej drogi prowadzącej przez las, wjechali do miasta. -Dobra,to jaki plan, co powiedział North?-zapytała, gdy stali na światłach. -Zajeżdżamy po Elsę i jedziemy tam.-powiedział Kristoff.-Dzielimy się na pary i ratujemy skórę naszemu gitarzyście. -Czyli standard. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Jack poczuł, że się dusi. Woda zdawała się napierać na jego głowę,szczypała w oczy. Strach zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Czuł się,jakby ktoś zapchał mu gardło jakąś watą, czymś szczelnym, co przeszkadzało, drażniło. Spróbował wyciągnąć głowę z wody,ale zaklęcie było zbyt silne. Nie mógł nawet kiwnąć palcem, a co dopiero stawić czoła tamtym wiedźmom. Najpierw była złość,wściekłość. Jak to się stało, że tak łatwo został złapany?Teraz czuł jedynie rozpacz. I nagle poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie do tyłu. Jakby jakieś niewidzialne ramiona odciągnęły go od wielkiej, metalowej beczki z wodą. Zachłysnął się pierwszym oddechem. Zaczął kaszleć, wypluwać wodę.Świadomość, że znowu oddycha, że żyje, spowodowała, że poczuł ulgę, ale nie trwała ona długo, gdyż usłyszał znowu ten głos. -To jak będzie, bałwanku, odpowiesz na moje pytania? Głos,który jednocześnie jest łagodny jak aksamit lecz mrozi krew w żyłach. Powoli otworzył oczy. Czuł, jak zimna woda spływa mu po twarzy. Znowu ta hala. Blaszane ściany, jakieś duże części od maszyn w rogu,powybijane szyby w małych, wysokich oknach. A przed nim stał jego nauczyciel od WOS-u. Chłodny, obojętny wyraz twarzy, schludnie zaczesane, kasztanowe włosy, czysta marynarka. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że właśnie przemocą próbuje wydobyć tajne informacje od swojego ucznia. Po jego obu stronach stały dwie, pokraczne istoty.Przygarbione, stare kobiety, o pomarszczonej, bladoniebieskiej skórze. Każda z nich miała po jednym oku koloru czerwieni. Włosy,siwe i o dziwo gęste, sterczały na wszystkie strony. Obydwie były odziane w łachmany, tak brudne i postrzępione, jakby od miesięcy służyły im jako ubranie. Były wręcz identyczne, na pierwszy rzut oka nie potrafiło się ich odróżnić. -Spokojnie, tylko powoli, bo nic nie zrozumiem!-powiedział ironicznie Hans. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Jacka swoimi zielonymi oczami. Jack nie odwrócił wzroku. Hiccup opowiadał mu trochę o tresurze smoków.Odwrócenie wzroku oznaczało uległość. Hans może nie był smokiem, ale z całą pewnością można by go nazwać cholernym gadem. Kasztanowłosy westchnął i pokręcił głową. -Jeszcze raz go zanurzyć?-zaskrzeczała jedna z wiedźm. -Wstrzymaj się, Ann.-Hans uniósł rękę do góry, przypominając Jackowi jakiegoś wodza, który zatrzymuje wojsko.-Chciałbym jeszcze porozmawiać z Jackiem, póki jest o zdrowych zmysłach. Przeszedł się tam i z powrotem spokojnymi krokami, których echo odbijało się o ściany metalowej hali. -Wiesz, co, Jack? Po spędzeniu z tobą dłuższego czasu doszedłem do wniosku, że wzorowy z ciebie kumpel. Będziesz milczał aż do śmierci. Za nic nie wydasz przyjaciół.Jakże bohatersko! Pewnego razu żył sobie też inny młodzieniec. Też zachowywał się szlachetnie. Do czasu. Zawiódł się na kimś i poprzysiągł, że tamta osoba zapłaci mu za to. Zapytam ostatni raz: gdzie mieści się baza North'a? Jack milczał. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -Czekaj!-Merida zatrzymała się gwałtownie unosząc jedną ręką lekko do góry i nasłuchiwała. Elsa także stanęła w pozycji gotowej do ataku. -Nieważne. Chyba mi się zdawało.-powiedziała zrezygnowana. -On gdzieś tu jest.-powiedziała Elsa, gdy udały się dalej betonową ścieżką otoczoną różnymi rurami, zapewne przeznaczonych do jakiś robót gazowych, nie mogły stwierdzić, obydwie nie miały pojęcia o instalacjach.-Czuję to. -Ja tak samo, chociaż nie mam żadnych zdolności nadprzyrodzonych. Ruszyły dalej w poszukiwania przyjaciela. Cały czas miały wrażenie, że ktoś je śledzi. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -Panie, ktoś tu idzie.-odezwała się jedna z wiedźm.-Wyczuwam cztery ludzkie istoty. Jedna z nich ma dar. -To było do przewidzenia.-powiedział Hans spokojnie, jakby wcale go nie obchodziło to, że w każdej chwili może zostać nakryty.-No nic, na nas już czas, moje panie. Widocznie przyjaciele zatęsknili za tobą, bałwanku. Ann! Storm!-zwrócił się do dwóch wiedźm-Wymarz mu pamięć-rozkazał pierwszej-A dla ciebie, mam specjalne zadanie. Zrób to, o czym rozmawialiśmy. Wiedźma nazwana Ann zbliżyła się do Jacka. -Nie będzie bolało.-powiedziała, a potem wszystko spowiła ciemność. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -Masz coś, stary?-zapytał Julek gdy błądzili wśród zepsutych części maszyn i różnych śmieci. Jednym słowem przeczesywali wysypisko na tyłach kompleksu dużych budynków- fabryk i hali. -Od ostatnich trzech minut kiedy zadałeś mi to samo pytanie?-Kristoff kopnął nogą i tak już pobite lusterko samochodowe leżące na ziemi.-Nie. -Musieliśmy wybrać drogę przez te śmieci?-żachnął się brunet pociągając nosem, po czym krzywiąc się z obrzydzenia.-Co nas wtedy podkusiło aby wybrać teren za halami? -Mógłbyś, choć raz, panie piękny zająć się swoją pracą? - No dobra, dobra. Ale jakoś nie wydaje mi się, aby Jack lubił kąpiele w śmieciach, więc co tu robimy? -Słuchaj...-zaczął Kristoff, ale urwał, bo do ich uszy wypełnił okropny, skrzeczący śmiech. -Co do...?! Z jednej z hal, przez potłuczone okno wyleciała staruszka, z jednym okiem i mnóstwem siwych, potarganych włosów. Spikowała ku nim,lecz jej przybycie wyprzedziło kilka elektrycznych pocisków. Chłopacy zrobili unik, po czym Julek oddał kilka strzałów ze swojego pistoletu. Trafiłby, gdyby wiedźma nie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu i nie pojawiła się w kompletnie innym miejscu. Julian zaklął, a do Kristoffa zadzwonił telefon. -Serio? Teraz?-jednak jego mina zmieniła się, gdy zobaczył kto dzwoni.-Tak, Elsa? -Znalazłyśmy Jacka, gdzie jesteście? -Aktualnie na tyłach i nie mamy czasu na pogaduchy. -Co się stało? -Zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale atakuje nas jednooka staruszka, której nie da się zranić!-zrobił unik przed kolejnym pociskiem. -Kris, leć do nich, ja się nią zajmę!-powiedział Julek. - Nie poradzisz sobie! -Żartujesz? Umiem walczyć. -Nie o to mi chodzi. -A o co niby? -O to, że babcia nam ucieka!-wskazał na oddalającą się w kierunku miasta wiedźmę. Julek rozejrzał się i powiedział: -Mam pewien plan! Ty leć do dziewczyn! Po czym puścił się biegiem za odlatującym potworem. W kilka sekund pokonał sterty śmieci i szybko wspiął się na metalowe ogrodzenie i przeskoczył przez nie. Wiedźma leciała wzdłuż drogi prowadzącej do miasta. Na piechotę nie ma sensu jej gonić. Rozejrzał się i zobaczył motocykl stojący przed ogrodzeniem.Właściciel zostawił kluczyki na wierzchu. -Idiota!-pomyślał Julek, po czym wskoczył na niego i pojechał za wiedźmą. Poczuł się jak za dawnych starych czasów, gdy uciekał przed policją.Cieszył ze swojego nawrócenia, ale tęsknił za tamtą adrenaliną. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Anna zmagała się z bardzo trudną decyzją. Wiedziała, że jeśli wybierze jedno, może potem żałować swojego wyboru. Westchnęła. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydowała się jednak na ugotowanie budyniu czekoladowego, a nie waniliowego, chociaż, gdy zagotowywała mleko,miała spore wątpliwości czy aby dobrze postąpiła. Bądź co bądź budyń to poważna sprawa. Nawet po włączeniu muzyki czuła się jakoś dziwnie, sama w wielkim domu. Miała wrażenie, że cały czas ktoś ją obserwuje. Może naprawdę, nie jest jedyną osobą znajdującą się tutaj. Gdy tylko o tym pomyślała, jej ciało przeszył dreszcz, jak przy oglądaniu horroru. -Dobra, Anna, ogarnij się! Tutaj nie ma nikogo z wyjątkiem ciebie,spokojnie.-mówiła z zamiarem uspokojenia się, lecz skutek nie był zadowalający. Ostatecznie skończyło się na jedzeniu budyniu i wygooglowaniu hasła: „Co robić w razie ataku nadprzyrodzonych istot?". Nie znalazła niczego ciekawego. Jedynie jakieś artykuły o opętaniach i schizofremii. No właśnie! A może ona po prostu oszalała? Dostała na głowę? A może to wszystko jest snem? Uszczypnęła się w rękę. Cholera. Nie obudziła się. Pokręciła głową i wstała od stołu. Nim zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, nagle brudne i zakurzone okno kuchenne rozbiło się, jakby ktoś rzucił w nie kamieniem, albo cegłą. Pisnęła i odskoczyła do tyłu. Sparaliżował ją strach, gdy zobaczyła co spowodowało szkodę. Na kafelkowej podłodze, wśród popękanych szczątków potłuczonej szyby, podnosiła się na nogi niebiesko-skóra staruszka, z jednym okiem. Nie wiedząc, co ma robić chwyciła krzesło, które było pod jej ręką. Dziwaczna istota roześmiała się tylko, ale tak, że Annie ścierpła skóra.Nagle doszedł ją odgłos warkotu motocykla. Ktoś musiał wjechać na ich podwórze. Anna zamachnęła się na potwora krzesłem, ale ta na sekundę zniknęła i pojawiła się obok, na co dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy. Wtem do mieszkania wpadł Julek, krzycząc: -Sól! Sypnij ją solą! Annie ten pomysł wydał się bardzo głupi, no ale w końcu to nie ona ma doświadczenie w zabijaniu potworów. Rzuciła się w bok unikając elektrycznego pocisku, który z hukiem zrobił dziurę w podłodze i dosięgnęła solniczki. Odkręciła spód i solidnie sypnęła wiedźmie solą prosto w jedno, duże oko. Ta zawyła i upadła na kolana, a Julek chwyciwszy, którą uprzednio wyjął z jednej z szafek patelnie walnął ją w głowę, tak, że teflon zagrał, aż miło. -Czasami zastanawiam się, czy aby nie zamienić broni palnej na patelnię.-powiedział. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& -I naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz?-zapytała Elsa Jacka, który leżał na kanapie w salonie posiadłości blondynki. -W głowie mam jedną wielką plamę.-powiedział przykładając wyczarowany przez siebie lód do sińca na skroni.-Pamiętam tylko,że poleciałem do Parku Przemysłowego, a potem... pustka.-pokręcił głową. -Cokolwiek to było, nieźle cię załatwiło.-stwierdził Julian robiąc sobie kawę w zmasakrowanej kuchni. -Jeśli masz na myśli to dzieło sztuki na jego skroni, to robota Meridy-zaśmiał się Kristoff- No stary, nieźle się wkurzyła, jak okazało się, że poszedłeś tam sam. -Myślicie,że ta staruszka miała coś wspólnego z tym zanikiem pamięci?-zapytała nieśmiało Anna opierając się o ścianę. Wszystkie oczy zostały skierowane na nią, co nieco ją speszyło, ale postanowiła nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Uniosła głowę do góry i czekała na odpowiedź. -Być może.-powiedziała Rapunzel w zamyśleniu pozwalając się objąć Julkowi, który ominąwszy dziurę w kuchni przyszedł dotrzymać im towarzystwa.-W każdym razie teraz nie powinna nic nikomu zrobić. -A tak właściwie, to co z nią zrobiliście?-zainteresowała się Anna. -Pod wpływem soli nie stawiała oporów, więc przetransportowaliśmy ją do bazy HoD.-powiedział Kristoff. -A gdzie ona jest? -Za niedługo się dowiesz.-powiedziała Elsa tajemniczo. -Ale... -Anna, teraz my mamy do ciebie pytanie.-przerwała jej Punzie. -Do mnie?-zdziwiła się. -Czy chciałabyś się nauczyć walki? Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania